New Years Eve Surprise!
by jraeder26
Summary: Just when Betty was feeling sorry for herself on New Years eve, Daniel makes an unexpected visit!


**Authors note: Here is my News years gift to you! I had to write a smut story about Detty!!! It's only a one shot.**

Betty sat in her apartment on New Year's eve in tears. This was her first year that she had nobody to spend it with. Every year she had someone she could spend it with.

Last year she had Henry to spend it with and they went down to Times Square and celebrated with 10,000 other people.

The year before that Hilda and her spent it decorating the house, making cookies, and watching old movies.

Now here she was a mess because everyone in her life had somebody and she had nobody.

Papi, went on a cruise through Mexico with his new girlfriend. Papi tried to keep it a secret but Hilda, Justin, Daniel, and Betty knew it was Mrs. Meade.

Hilda had a date with Archie, the towns commissioner. They had liked each other since he helped her out with her salon.

Justin and Randy planned an all night movie fest, so, Betty knew he was busy.

Even her roommate Amanda had plans . Amanda tried to tell her it was Bad Ronald but Betty knew it was Jesse.

Betty couldn't be mad at Amanda. She had really never told Jesse how she felt, and she was completely crush free.

Betty knew she could call Daniel but he had people over his house for New Year's. Plus he had a date he would be entertaining later.

Betty was miserable as she thought about her sad New Year's. It was an hour away from the ball dropping and all Betty could do was cry.

Daniel had been standing outside Betty's door for twenty minutes contemplating knocking or not. The party he planned for at his house flizzed out when everyone decided to go down to Times Square. His date Barbie or something like that found Becks far more entertaining and took off with him.

Daniel couldn't be mad at Becks because personally his date was more Becks style any ways. Becks liked his woman young, beautiful , stupid, and easy. _Nope, no bitterness here!_

Daniel didn't want to bother Betty but he could really use a friend and he couldn't think of anyone else that he'd rather spend New Year's with.

Betty had come to be so much more than assistant in the last three years that he found himself calling her just to talk. Even though he had seen her all day.

He looked forward to seeing one of her mega watt smiles, bright colored clothes which he has noticed have been turning to more solid colors as of lately, and not to forget her big brown eyes that were a window to his soul.

Daniel knew he had found a soul mate with Betty!

Daniel decided to knock on Betty's door, so, they could ring in the new year with her. They had thirty minutes and he knew he be spending at least twenty of those minutes explaining to her why he was here.

Betty heard the knock and went to answer it. When she opened up the door she smiled then broke down crying!

Daniel immediately panicked when he saw her break down crying. "Betty, are you alright? Nobody in your families hurt! Are you hurt? Did Henry come back and propose again cause I'll kill him?" Daniel asked a million and one questions leaving no time for Betty.

"No, No, No, and definitely No!!!!" Betty announced as she looked at Daniel.

"Sorry, I got a little over protective. All I saw was you crying and I panicked." Daniel let out. "So, if it wasn't any of the things I asked you, what is the matter?"

"I was lonely, I saw you and I was happy that you stop by." Betty explained "I guess I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Oh, well my date left me for Becks, and surprisingly I'm not that upset." Betty smiled then frowned. How anyone could leave Daniel for someone else was beyond her?

"I'm sorry, Daniel. But, I'm glad you decided to spend the rest of it with me. I mean if you want to." Betty announced.

"I would love to! I also brought over a bottle of champagne for us."

"Good, I didn't have anything except cheap beer." Betty let out with a small chuckle.

"Look, Betty, the ball is about to drop." Betty smiled as she watched Daniel count as he opened the bottle of champagne.

Daniel watched Betty as she counted down and smiled as she cheered when it hit 12:00 A.M. Daniel popped the cork of the champagne and turned to Betty.

Betty pulled him into a hug before he couldn't even put the champagne down.

Daniel put the bottle down and gave her the hug she deserved.

Betty looked up at Daniel and smiled that smile he adored. He wanted so bad at that moment to kiss her. He decided to throw caution with the wind and lightly pecked her lips.

Betty blushed as she felt Daniel's lips on hers. She certainly wasn't expecting that but hey she wasn't going to complain.

As soon as Daniel felt Betty press her lips to his he had to kiss her more. He pressed his lips harder to Betty's as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, as his hands found their way into her hair. His fingers curled around a piece as he deepened the kiss.

Betty moved her hands up his back to the back of his neck. The kiss was suddenly becoming more heated and passionate as Betty found herself lying on her back, and on the couch.

Daniel loved the taste of her mouth and the small little purring noise she made in the back of her throat.

Daniel knew he should stop and he knew he might hate himself in the morning. But damn, she felt so incredibly good lying underneath him.

Betty found Daniel 's hand venture underneath her t-shirt. Just before his fingers grazed her hot skin she stopped him. "Daniel, what are we doing?" Betty asked as she halted his hand from venturing any further.

"I don't know, Betty. All I know is kissing you and touching you feels right!" Daniel let out as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked great lying above her all hot and bothered. There was no denying she wanted him to. She just needed to hear him say it.

Betty placed his hand on her right breast as she kissed him with all the passion she had for him.

Daniel smiled through their kiss as his hand disappeared underneath her shirt again.

Betty figured she would help him out and took the shirt off completely.

Daniel removed his suit jacket then his tie as Betty helped him untuck the shirt from his pants.

Betty knowing the couch was extremely uncomfortable grabbed Daniel's hand and led him to her room.

Daniel pulled her into his body and lightly nipped her on her neck.

Betty turned around and kissed his lips, then his jaw line, then his neck, and then his collarbone.

Daniel didn't know Betty had it in her to be so sensual when it came to sex. But when he felt her hands glide against his skin just above his belt buckle it was all he could do not to throw her on the bed.

Daniel's hands rubbed the small of her back. Her skin was so soft as his hand slide up to her bra as he expertly unfastened it. As the straps slipped off her shoulders he placed a small kiss on her smooth skin.

Betty gripped Daniel's shirt as she felt Daniel nip then kiss her shoulder. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his sculpted body. He was an Adonis, and had no idea how incredibly sexy he was.

Daniel's hands slowly made their way down her back and cupped her butt as he lifted her off the floor.

Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and found herself against a wall. She could feel how much Daniel wanted her. He was rock hard and was rubbing against her heated center.

Betty managed to unbutton Daniels pants and unzip them as Daniel swirled his tongue along her nipple.

Betty's hand slid into his pants and gripped his butt as he blew on the nipple he just had in his mouth.

"Oh God, Daniel! That feels good." Betty managed to get out.

Daniel removed her from the wall and placed her gently on the bed. He helped her out of her pants she was wearing then got up and removed his. He laid down next to betty and softly kissed her lips.

Betty straddled him as Daniel reached up and removed her glasses.

Daniel' hands ran up her back and cupped her head as he brought her down to kiss him. He rolled them over so he could be on top. His hand moved down her neck, down her breasts, down, her stomach, and stopped at her underwear line. Daniel slowly removed her black panties from her silky legs and leaned down and kissed her belly button. As his lips started to move south of the border Betty panicked.

"Daniel, Daniel..." Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Daniels lips other her heated center.

"What Betty, you don't like that?" Daniel said in a husky voice. "I mean I could stop that..." Daniel put a finger in her and rubbed his thumb were his lips had been and Betty thought she was going to die.

She gripped the sheets when he added another finger as he moved them in and out of her body.

Daniel loved how out control she was. It was a totally beautiful thing to watch her lose herself and call out his name.

Just when he was going to add another finger Betty stopped him. "Daniel, I got to have you... Stop, please..." Betty let out.

Daniel smiled as he got off the bed and removed his remaining clothing. He picked up his pants and got out a foil square package. He laid back down as he tore the package and placed it on his throbbing , hard as a rock member. He got in between Betty's legs and slowly but surely slipped into her heat.

Daniel had to bite back the groan that want to escape his mouth. She was so tight and wet it was making him want to explode.

Betty wrapped her legs around Daniel's waist as he stared to move in and out of her. She moaned softly when she felt Daniel pick up the speed. She rolled them over so she could be on top. She rocked her hips into him and bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming.

Daniel could tell she was close because she threw her head back and her walls were gripping him for all he was worth. Daniel couldn't hold on any longer as soon as he heard Betty scream his name. Daniel gripped Betty hips as he let himself go.

Once his body came down from the high he was feeling he felt Betty collapse onto his body. He rubbed her back and smiled as she lightly kissed his shoulder.

"Wow, you are something else, Daniel..." Betty let out in a whisper.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing..." Daniel asked as he helped her off of him and wrapped his arms around her body as her head hit his chest.

Betty's hand wrapped around his waist as her legs remained intertwined with his. "Oh, it's a definite good thing!" Betty announced as she swirled her finger around his belly button.

Daniel smiled as he kissed the top of her head and then rolled her over so he could kiss her lips.

Later that day Betty woke up to the front door opening and closing. She could still feel Daniel hugging her body and the fact that his hand was intertwined with hers she knew Daniel hadn't left. That could mean _"Shit, Amanda!"_

Daniel squeezed Betty closer to his body when he felt her leaving the bed. "Betty, where are you going?" Daniel asked as he looked at Betty.

"Amanda's home..." Betty said softly.

"Oh, Amanda.. So, she's home..." Daniel said as he kissed her neck.

"Daniel, this is the same Amanda that you used to sleep with a long time ago." Betty stated as she got up and put Daniel's button down shirt on and his boxer shorts to go out in the leaving room.

"Yah, but, like you said it was a long time ago." Daniel said softly as he got up and put his pants on without his boxers.

Amanda was sitting on the couch and was wonder why the room was slightly messy. Betty always kept the house clean. She took a look at the suit jacket and tie that was thrown across the room and smiled. _"Betty, got some!!"_

Just when she was about to go to the kitchen and get something to drink Daniel walked out and smiled.

"Hey, Amanda.." Daniel let out as he grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Hey, Daniel... Wait, Daniel..." Amanda announced.

"Daniel, where's my shirt I was wearing last night?" Betty asked as she came into the room. "Oh, hey, Amanda, I didn't hear you come in..." Betty announced.

Amanda had a stunned expression on her face which eventually turned into a smile. "Good, for you guys!!! I mean it was about damn time..." Amanda said. She was happy for them.

"Thanks, Amanda..." Daniel and Betty said together.

"So, when's the wedding... Do I get to be Aunt Amanda to your kids?" Amanda asked one hundred and one questions as Daniel and Betty smiled and shook their heads as they made their way back to Betty's room to go back to sleep...


End file.
